Midnight Kisses
by IchimayxD
Summary: Jack wakes up to Kim and decides to pay her back for being such a tease rated m for a reason ;p might be lengthened.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Kisses

**A/N: The first thing that's come to me in about a month, sorry if it's not so good.**

Jack sighed, his eyes scanning the room before him, as his heels dug into the soft carpet. Kim's room was so, well for lack of a better explanation, not what he expected; its walls were painted a light lime green and the bed was dressed with a soft pink duvet she'd claimed was a gift from her grandmother. She owned a white bed with pillars that reached for her ceiling, the soft net canopy that draped over the mattress shrouded them with gentle warmth that he'd been grateful for earlier in the night. He'd been hesitant to believe this was indeed her room, it was too soft and feminine, the room was embraced with a glimmering beauty that had he not walked in with the girl he'd never have believed she could dwell within. Not that he believed Kim was incapable of beauty; he knew that she was he just hadn't expected it to be so…soft?

He turned to look at the girl beside him; her hands were tucked underneath her cheek, her long blond hair cascading over her naked shoulder which rose and fell with each breath she took. His eyes darted to the window beside her bed and he sighed, it was still dark out.

"Jack," Kim mumbled behind him, her voice thick with sleep. He turned to her slowly and caught a glimpse of the smooth skin just below her collar bone a smile turning his lips up at the sight of the purplish bite he'd caused her. "What time is it?" she yawned, pulling the covers up in a fruitless attempt to hide what he hadn't just seen but felt and tasted as well. He turned his head away; there was no way he could keep his thoughts clean when she was naked just inches away from him.

"I don't know." He whispered feeling the bed dip as she crawled over to him, blanket wrapped around her.

"Well what woke you?" she whispered placing soft kisses along his shoulders from left to right which caused him to shutter.

He turned to her, pulling her into his arms and crashing his lips over hers roughly, why the hell was he trying to think clean thoughts anyway when he had so many more appealing thoughts that involved her body. Her question would go unanswered but he doubted she'd care, and her responding moan verified it. He couldn't get enough of her skin, she was too soft, too good to let go. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, asking for entrance before forcing the muscle into her warm cavern, engaging in a full blown war with her own; and when he tired of her tongue he pulled away enough to worry her bottom lip, biting into it gently and relishing the moan that vibrated in her throat. He kissed along her jaw when she pulled away for air, his teeth scraping along her skin and causing her to gasp his name as his lips descended on her pulse point.

Kim's hands found purchase in his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp with every brush of his lips causing Jack to grunt. He loved it when she did that and she knew it, he trailed his kisses to her shoulder, his hands holding onto her bare hips, his thumbs tracing circles around her smooth skin before he bither softly causing her to moan louder. Jack smiled, his hands running up her hips to wrap around her waist, pulling her into his chest and forcing her to straddle him as his lips crashed over hers once again.

When she pulled away for air Jack smirked, nipping at her chin as he drew back to stare up at her; her lips were plump and her eyes were slightly glazed as she panted, her fingers still threaded in his hair. His hands were on either side of her waist; her bare center just inches above his already hard member and Jackcouldn't stop himself from kissing her bare breasts and pulling her closer.

"Jack!" she groaned when he kept her from lowering herself onto him and he smirked around her hard nipple. He pulled away from her, his hands still holding her upright, and smiled placing a startling gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He whispered once he pulled back, his hands skimming up her sides and cupping her face. "I love you with all my heart Kim."

"Jack," she smiled pulling his face up to hers. "I love you too." Jack smiled as she pressed her lips to his, using her momentary distraction to lower her onto himself and had to pull away with a grunt when he was suddenly surrounded by her heat. Kim gasped at the sudden intrusion, her legs resting a bit more easily on her bed before she playfully smacked Jacks shoulder.

"Dick." She huffed. Jack grunted placing his hands on her waist and bouncing her on his lap making her moan.

"Move." He groaned through clenched teeth and she smiled, running her hands through his hair and moving her hips againsthis in slow circles. Jack uttered something unintelligible under his breath before his arm curved around her waist and he forced her onto her back, his hand skimming down her leg, curling around her knee and lifting it to bend around his waist, his lips crashing over hers as he shoved into her roughly.

"Jack!" she screamed as he quickened his pace, shoving into her harder and faster. His lips wrapped around her nipple greedily and he bit down making her scream, her nails dragging down his back painfully, making him grunt.

"You shouldn't tease me Kim." He grunted with each thrust and Kim screamed as he repeatedly hit the one spot that drove her insane.

"I'm sorry." She breathed and he chuckled, kissing her lips once again.

He drove into her until she reached her peak and when she did he bit into the skin over her breast until he reached his own, letting his full weight fall onto her as they basked in each others warmth.

"You're an asshole." Kim sighed, her arms wrapped around his chest and her lips kissing the skin of his throat. Jack chuckled and pulled back, kissing the tip of her nose with a smile.

"Yeah but you love me."

"Unfortunately." She lied and he smiled, kissing her.

They cuddled up in her bed a few minutes later, his arm around her waist and her head resting on his chest. They didn't need much to be happy, because they had this, and they had each other.

**A/N: I have to say it I just HAVE to! I actually liked it! My second time writing a sex scene for this pair which is strange because I haven't watched Kickin' It in a while (not my fault either) and because I'm so IchiHime and still haven't done a lemon for them. T.T Oh the humanity! Anyway it's rushed (by my standards) and maybe not so great but it's the first thing I've written since my writers block, please forgive me. Love you guys, please review k.**


	2. The Perks of Boredom

**A**/**N: Hey guys! Well, I'm glad so many of you liked this fic, hopefully I did you some justice in the sex scene. Any way, I've been having major writers block for the last few weeks, unfortunately I have had nothing of value come to my mind except ice cream cravings and laziness that has only been amplified since graduation. Ugh the real world is so annoying!**

**So since nothing of value came to mind, I figured I'd just write about Kim going through exactly what I'm going through but of course with a few more interesting details; any who I hope you like this, and if you don't then tell me, it's called constructive criticism. I think this might just turn into a collection of one-shots for these two; I just love them so much! Ok, I'll shut up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. But I own my computer, my fingers, and this lack of activity so ha go away police I did nothing wrong!**

Kim sighed; she was so tired of doing absolutely nothing! The dojo was closed for some roof repair that Rudy had so carelessly ignored until last minute, when of course the roof almost crushed Milton. She rolled around in her bed, grunting and huffing in annoyance and boredom; why she was so bored she didn't know, there were plenty things she could be doing, she could be at the mall or at the skate park, but she just felt so bleh! She couldn't understand it!

Her phone vibrated from somewhere at the head of her bed and she stretched her arms out, fanning them around her torso as if she were flapping wings, before she finally knocked into it, causing it to slide closer to her as she'd planned. She lacked the energy to sit up and pick it up like a normal person would. Again, mind you, she hadn't done anything all day!

"Hello." She sighed into the phone, staring up at the canopy that lined her bed. She really needed a distraction.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Jack's voice came from the other end and Kim smiled, rolling onto her stomach so fast she rolled over the edge of the bed and fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow." She groaned as Jack's concerned voice asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," she whispered sitting up and rubbing her head where she'd hit it on the ground. "I'm fine, what's up Jack, I haven't heard from you in a while, how's summer so far?"

"It's boring! I'm literally on my bed right now staring up at my ceiling!" he grunted and Kim laughed.

"Oh man me too! I swear, I thought summer was going to be a blast but it's so boring!"

"How the heck can you be bored? You have a pool in your back yard!" he said and she could already see him shaking his head at her through the phone.

"Well, a pool's no fun if there's only one person in it Jack. Jeez." She sighed, standing and finally stretching the muscles in her legs and back.

"Alright I guess I understand." Jack chuckled. He was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "I have an idea though, why don't me and the guys head over to your house and that way we can take a dip in the pool and maybe get rid of some boredom!"

"I don't know Jack," Kim said biting her lower lip. "My mom'snot home and I don't think she'd like me throwing a party while she's out."

"It's not a party Kim it's just us guys from the dojo. Come on." His excitement was palpable and Kim chuckled.

"Jack," she tried but he cut her off.

"I'll be over in a few minutes; I'm taking some chips because I know you don't have shit at your house."

"What the hell! Yes I do!" she argued frowning.

"Oh yeah, do you have chips?" he asked and Kim could feel her cheeks color. She most certainly did not have any chips.

"That's not a staple food Jack! It's fattening!" she argued, her energy had finally returned, and she was searching for her bathing suit all around her room.

"How's it fattening Kim?" Jack laughed "A bag of chips is 90 percent air!" Kim stopped her search and laughed alongside him, he was right of course.

"Unless you're buying Pringles." She laughed into the phone and she heard Jack's laugh harden.

"You're right, but ain't nobody got time fo' dat."

"You mean you don't have money for that." She smiled and he grunted.

"I happen to have enough money Kimberly! But do you really want Jerry around Pringles after the last time?" he asked and Kim shivered at the memory of Jerry running around her house wearing nothing but a duck floaty around his hips and two Pringles chips in his mouth, quacking.

"Alright, you have a point." She sighed running her hand through her hair and looking around her room, her bikini was no where to be found.

"I'll call the guys and we'll be over in a bit."

"Alright, but if you make a mess, I'll beat all of you to a pulp." she warned and Jack chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, find your bathing suit and stop making promises you can't keep." Kim was about to laugh when his words registered.

"How did you know I couldn't find my bathing suit?" she asked.

"Because you always forget that you put it in the third drawer in your dresser, behind your grandmother's sweater." He said nonchalantly and Kim crossed over to her dresser, finding her bikini exactly where he said it'd be.

"How did you-?"

"I'm your best friend Kim. Now leave me alone so I can go shopping!" he interrupted in a sing song voice before laughing and hanging up. Kim simply stared at her phone before chucking it on her bed and undressing, she was glad to finally have something to do.

..

..

"Honey I'm home!" Jack called as he opened Kim's front door and let himself in, chucking the spare key at the bowl that sat beside the front door.

"Very funny." Kim said coming down the stairs. She was wearing light blue jean shorts, a bright red bikini top that contrasted her light skin and her hair was tied up and away from her face. She took the bag from Jack's hands and turned, making her way into the kitchen, giving Jack a nice view of the little dimples at the base of her spine that he tried desperately not to stare at.

"Well, I try." He chuckled following behind her and Kim rolled her eyes.

"So where are the guys?" she asked and he shrugged, ripping his shirt up over his head and running into her back yard, jumping straight into the pool with a perfect canon ball.

When he came up for air he smiled up at her scowling face, she had her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at him.

"What?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I asked where the guys were." she said and he stared up at her.

"Yeah, and I shrugged, people do that when they don't know the answer to something Kim." He smiled swimming over to her and she raised an eyebrow.

"How do you not know? You said you were going to call them."

"I did." He said as he pulled himself out of the pool, smiling brightly down at her when he was finally standing before her.

"And?" she inquired and he smiled, his hands finding purchase on her hips as he leveled his face with hers.

"Milton is out of town, visiting family or something. Jerry is out with Mika, and they're too far to come over. As for Eddie, well he didn't pick up his phone and when I went over to his house his mom said he wasn't home. So, I guess it's just us." He smiled rubbing his nose with hers while simultaneously squeezing her hips.

Kim simply stared at him, trying her hardest not to spontaneously combust from the over whelming sensation his cold wet hands caused in her body. He was touching her bare hip, his fingers were spread over the exposed skin of her back and Kim wondered if he knew exactly how good it felt when his fingers tightened ever so slightly, that coupled with having his face only a few inches from her, his nose rubbing against hers almost drove her insane, until he pulled away.

"Let's get some chips eh?" he said running into her house and leaving her outside, trying desperately to catch her breath.

Jack pulled a bag of chips out of the bag he'd brought and tossed it at a distracted Kim just as she walked into the room and shebarely caught it.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey Kim!" He chuckled tossing her a second bag and a kiss. He was too friendly for his own good sometimes, Kim thought as she walked back outside and tore the bags open just as he stepped out with two bowls and proceeded to dump the chips into it.

"Damn," he said as he stuffed a Cheetos puff into his mouth. "I just realized I could have bought Pringles." Kim chuckled, shaking her head and hooking her thumbs into her shorts belt loops; her useless shorts that did nothing to protect her against Jack's wonderfully cold hands earlier. Jacks eyes landed on said pair of shorts and he frowned.

"When are you gonna take that off?" he asked and she started, confused.

"What?" she asked before she understood his question. "Oh, I don't know I don't think I want to swim either way." She shrugged and Jack stared at her, the few strands of his hair that had dried swaying in the slight breeze.

"Kim." He said taking a step forward and invading her personal space. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" she gasped looking up at him and wondering when the hell he'd gotten so tall. "Yeah, of course I trust you Jack."

"Good." He smirked, before his hands were suddenly around her knees and she was thrown over his shoulder.

"Jack!" she screamed before she realized his hands were trailing up the back of her thighs. "What are you doing!" she screamed as her shorts began sliding off, her cheeks were as red as tomatoes. She struggled against him, but only succeeded in helping him move the process along, she saw as her shorts landed at his feet and he turned towards the pool.

"Jack Brewer don't you dare!" Kim shouted and he simply laughed running and jumping into the cold water with her still clinging to his shoulder.

"Come on Kim have a sense of humor! You have to admit you had a good time today!" Jack chuckled a few hours later from the chair opposite hers. They were sitting outside, munching on the few chips that were left and drinking grape soda.

"Alright ok, I did have a good time, but I didn't appreciate you undressing me and throwing me into the pool." She chuckled and he grinned.

"At least I jumped in with you." He said with a shrug and Kim nodded.

"At least you did that." She smiled. "Any way, it's almost six, what time do you have to get home?"

"You kicking me out already?" he gasped in mock hurt.

"No you idiot. You can't leave until you help me clean this mess up." She said pointing at the mud he'd tracked into the house.

"I'll get the mop." He sighed dramatically. "And I don't have a curfew Kim, my moms out all this week for work so I can get home as late as I want." He said as he walked into her house. Kim looked down at the drink before her, it had been one hell of a day, Jack had caused her emotions to fluctuate one to many times, and the way he'd said he could be home late left her thinking there were implications she couldn't understand behind the statement.

"When's your mom getting home?" he asked from the kitchen, she could see him mopping the floor and she tried not to chuckle at the look of concentration on his face, she wondered vaguely if he'd ever cleaned a day in his life, before remembering she had to answer his question.

"She called earlier and said she's coming back late, I don't know when exactly but knowing her, she'll probably be back at three in the morning."

"What do you want to do 'til then?" he asked once he'd finished in the kitchen, flopping back into the seat he'd occupied before. Kim stared at him, shocked that he'd just invited himself to stay at her house until three in the morning.

"Jack, I was kidding." She said licking her suddenly dry lips.

"No, you weren't." he said shaking his head and stuffing some chips in his mouth.

"Ok, I wasn't but aren't you being a bit bold! You literally just invited yourself to stay over until three A.M.!" She said some amount of the shock she felt leaking into her tone. Jack shrugged, leaning back and looking up at the almost setting sun.

"Well, I'd rather be bold and here with you then humble and home alone." He said calmly, running a hand through his already dry hair. Kim looked at him for a minute before dropping her gaze and looking back into her house. She supposed they could watch a movie to pass the time, surely he didn't mean to stay so late, and if she was being honest with herself, she wanted him there with her.

"But, if you don't want me to stay that's fine, I'll go." He said standing and Kim stood as well, her hand latching onto his arm to stop him from moving.

"No! You can stay I don't mind. We can watch some movies to kill time you know." She smiled nervously, subconsciously readjusting the towel she had around her shoulders.

"Movies huh?" Jack asked looking down at her face before smiling. "Sure, why not."

..

..

Kim sat on the far end of the couch, her pajama covered legs tucked beneath her as she tried to focus on the movie and ultimately failed. She couldn't stop herself from looking at Jack on the opposite side of the couch wearing nothing but his wife beater and a pair of sweat pants she'd stolen from her father years ago; she'd never look at them the same, they looked amazing riding low on his hips.

She'd showered after they'd unanimously decided to waste the night watching movies, and she'd convinced him to do the same, offering the sweat pants he now wore, yet she hadn't thought about what he'd wear underneath and so he was currently commando as his clothes found warmth in her dryer; she prayed for her dryer to break and force him to stay as he was, she couldn't help herself from ogling him and a particular part of his anatomy that was so clearly defined yet expertly (well almost as she could still see it) concealed.

Jack laughed at a particular scene in the movie they were watching and her eyes snapped to the screen. What was he laughing about? What were they watching anyway?

Kim shivered as the air conditioner turned on and shot her with a gust of cold air, she'd told her mother not to set the couch under the air vent but when did she ever listen to her? She wrapped her arms around herself and fixed her eyes on the screen, the last thing she wanted was to get caught staring at Jack. That would just be weird!

She was about to get up and run to her room for a blanket when she noticed Jack was much closer to her and before she could turn to see why he'd moved, his arm was around her shoulder and pulling her into his chest.

"You look like you're about to freeze." He whispered into the top of her head, his hand running up and down her arm.

"You noticed huh?" she chuckled and he did as well, his free hand taking one of hers and playing with her pale fingers.

"These things are like ice picks." He chuckled kneading the blood back into her hand and she rolled her eyes nuzzling his warm chest.

"We can't all be bears." She mumbled.

"I'm not a bear, I'm just smart enough not to sit under air vents." He smiled and she looked up at him frowning.

"Well where did you want me to sit? The floor?" she asked with a shiver.

"No," he laughed, wrapping both his arms around her "next to me."

Her face was buried in his chest so when she responded he didn't understand a word she said, but he chuckled none the less. Leave it to Kim to be so awkward and adorable at the same damn time, he thought to himself.

He ran his hands up and down her back for a while helping her body heat return to normal as he sat looking at the wall behind the television. He couldn't help it if having her in his arms this way made him think about things he shouldn't think about, for Christ's sake she was his friend, and he loved her! Yes he thought he was falling IN love with her, but he loved her as a friend as well.

"Kim, it's late, why don't you go to bed?" He asked when her shivering died down, his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"What happened to three A.M.?" She mumbled against his chest and he realized she was already half asleep.

"How exactly will your mother react to seeing you sleeping on me if she gets here at three in the morning?" he asked running his hand through her hair, she snuggled closer to him, if possible and shrugged.

"Don't care, comfortable." She sighed, her arms tightening around him. Jack chuckled shifting so that he'd be able to lie down comfortably and she fell beside him, her head resting on his chest as his arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other drew her closer.

"Good night Kim." He sighed, placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. Her response was a low hum that made him smile as she snuggled close to him.

**A/N: Woo perhaps my longest one-shot ever! My things are usually one thousand words but this is three! Yay personal best!Any way, I'm glad I wrote it, I think its cute that whole pool scene was like sooooo movie type right! It ran away from me in a good way no?**

**OK, Harlemshake1314 in the previous one shot. When Kim calls Jack an asshole he says that she loves it. And she says "unfortunately" when I wrote that she lied; I meant that she lied about it being unfortunate because she does love him and the fact that he can be an asshole. Did that explain it or did I just confuse you even more? I'm sorry! But let me know if you get it.**

**Guys please review and let me know what you think and if I should just make this a compilation of cute one-shots with no particular plot other than these cuties. Your reviews make my day. Much love!**


	3. EXTRA

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad so many of you have liked this little collection or whatever and I'm sorry for the length of time it takes me to update something but I've been going through my own personal hell for the last month! However I don't want you guys to suffer alongside me sooooo here's a nice shot of Jika! I haven't written for this couple, like ever so please let me know what you think. Love you guys!**

**EXTRA: No One Can Understand**

Mika wondered why her boyfriend always acted like such an idiot, and she knew he was only acting. Jerry Martinez was perhaps no genius, but he was smart, she knew that for a fact. So she always wondered why he played the fool.

She sat in the middle of her bed, it was almost six in the evening and she couldn't help but think about Jerry. He'd been at Falafel Phil's earlier alongside her, when she'd watched him run off with Jack rambling about a chicken costume and the hilarity that would be Kim's face; she'd simply rolled her eyes, it amazed her how used to this behavior she actually was.

She sighed; her uncle wouldn't be home until late, if he was home at all because he was going to spend almost all night prepping for some banquet. Mika had offered to help, yet he'd refused, saying her hideous face would probably ruin the food, something she'd dismissed with a smile.

The sound of the doorbell brought her out of her musings and she bounced down the stairs, there was a particular knock that accompanied said doorbell, and she knew the owner oh to well.

"Jerry!" Mika smiled when she opened the door and Jerry could almost feel himself melt. How he'd let himself fall for this girl he didn't know but boy was he glad he had. Mika was the definition of the word amazing.

He smiled as he pushed her inside, his mouth landing on hers before she could ask any questions and his foot closing the door behind them; the last thing he wantedwas for someone to walk in on them doing something Phil might think worthy of decapitation or salmon slaps. He didn't know which was worse.

Mika wasn't completely oblivious to what Jerry wanted, she could feel the urgency behind his kiss and she returned it as best she could. Her hands found their way around his neck at the same time he pushed her against the wall and skimmed his hands up her bare thighs forcing her to wrap her legs around his hips; she was thankful she'd worn a skirt; it looked like they wouldn't even make it upstairs!

"Jerry!" she moaned when he nipped the underside of her ear while grinding into her core.

"Do it again." He whispered, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear. She moaned again at the electric jolt that shot in between her legs and tightened them around his waist, trying to pull him closer.

"Jerry!" she moaned as his fingers skulked under her blouse, teasing the smooth flesh over her ribs.

"You're so beautiful." He purred in her ear, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he pulled away from her neck and kissed her lips fully, taking his time to drive her crazy with his ministrations.

She pulled away, gasping for air and ran her hands through his hair resting her forehead on his for an instant as she tried to remember where she was; Jerry's kisses made her too flustered.

"You're going to kill me." She whispered looking him in the eye before he placed his lips over her neck.

"I'd never do that baby." He whispered, his hands caressing her inner thighs as he nipped down her neck.

Mika felt every movement his fingers made over her naked thighs, and her heart raced as she felt his fingers luring closer and closer to her heat.

Her appreciative moan was lost in Jerry's mouth when he finally shoved two fingers into her, making her entire body shake. Her hands tangled in his hair as she took control of the kiss, his fingers thrusting into her faster and harder.

Jerry pulled his face away from hers, trailing his kisses along her jaw and down her neck, nipping at her skin as her breathing grew harsh, her legs squeezing his hips with so much force he worried she'd break; but he'd done this so many times now that he knew just how long to push her, and his Mika could take much more.

"J-Jerry!" she stuttered when he quickened his pace, his teeth finding purchase on the skin just above her collar bone and eliciting a gentle pressure that he quickly soothed with his tongue just as Mika reached her peak and threw her head back against the wall in pleasure; her skin overwhelmed with sensation; her mind flowing in bliss.

Seconds that felt like hours ticked by, and when she could finally breathe she rested her head on Jerry's shoulder, realizing that said boy had both arms wrapped around her, patiently waiting for her to recover.

"That was…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say after such a moment, she could barely phrase the feelings she felt at his touch, the way it burned into her skin like fire yet soothed her so well, like ice.

"You are very welcome." Jerry whispered in her ear, rocking her back and forth as if she were a child.

"Jerry!" Mika gasped pulling away enough to look on the ground, her mouth set in a small 'o' as if she were surprised that he could hold her up so effortlessly.

"What?" he asked staring at her, honestly confused by her sudden outburst; and Mika only blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. She was silly sometimes, she knew that, and she really wondered how he put up with her.

"I love you." She whispered, so low she thought it hadn't actually passed her lips, but feeling him stiffen up beneath her verified that the words had definitely left her mouth.

They'd been together for a few months and had never exchanged those words but she felt them, she felt them bubbling to the surface every time she touched him, every time they spoke, every time she was near him!

She bit her lip, pulling away to look him in the eye, she knew enough about boys to know that he was uncomfortable, so she tried to get off of him, but Jerry's hands only tightened.

Mika stared at him, waiting for him to say something, but he looked lost in thought, and really she couldn't complain about comfort, she loved being in his arms, although at the moment she was way too sticky in between her thighs to be comfortable anywhere!

She was suddenly slammed back into the wall, her head left reeling from the quick motion as fabric was ripped from her body and Jerry's wet tongue circled around her nipple before his warm mouth sucked on her breast as if she were a pacifier.

"Jerry!" She moaned; it was an exquisite sensation to say the least.

She felt something hard press into her inner thigh before Jerry claimed her lips in a kiss and shoved inside of her, pulling back instantly before ramming back into her roughly.

She tore her mouth away from his and released a pleasure filled scream as he thrust into her faster, grunting into the crook of her neck.

"Jerry!" Mika cried as she neared her peak, her nails digging into his clothed back as he pummeled into her relentlessly. He kissed her passionately, his fingers tweaking her nipples and making her release a throaty groan.

She pulled away for air as Jerry's tongue claimed her ear lobe.

"I love you too." He whispered, and just like that, Mika felt her world explode.

..

..

**A/N: Yo guys what's up! So there it is! I hope you like it, I know its… well idk what it is so tell me what you think about this and I might add another part ;p sooo yeah lets get back to Kick no?**


	4. Chapter 3 um Whoa

_Last chapter…_

_"How exactly will your mother react to seeing you sleeping on me if she gets home at three in the morning?" He asked running his hand through her hair, she snuggled closer to him, if possible and shrugged._

_"Don't care, comfortable." She sighed, her arms tightening around him. Jack chuckled shifting so that he'd be able to lie down comfortably and she fell beside him, her head resting on his chest as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and the other drew her closer._

_"Good night Kim." He sighed, placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. Her response was a low hum that made him smile as she snuggled close to him._

**This Time on Midnight Kisses!**

**Chapter 3: Um... whoa!**

Jack tried to sleep, really he did. He closed his eyes and counted to a hundred, he steadied his breathing, he counted backwards from a thousand yet nothing could take his mind off of Kim, sleeping on him so easily and driving his senses mad with her scent.

He'd been all to willing to let her sleep on him before, of course he was tired as well so he thought they'd just fall asleep together and that would be it. But of course, his life being the way it was, even the simplest things complicated themselves; he'd been half asleep when Kim had snuggled closer to him and whispered his name in her sleep, and his eyes had flown open in an instant, sleep long forgotten.

That'd been over two hours ago, now it was nearly two in the morning and he couldn't stop his hand from occasionally running up and down her back if only to hear the satisfied moan she let out at the action.

He sighed, his eyes focused on the roof and counting the small indentations he'd find ever so often, his ears honing in on the occasional car that drove by Kim's house.

He caught sight of the clock on the wall and inhaled, it was two thirty in the morning! He wondered if Kim's mother really was going to get home at three and frowned, he'd better start figuring out how to explain his being there so late with Kim asleep on his arms.

He was half way through deciding on just telling her that they'd fallen asleep when her house phone rang, and loud.

Kim's eyes were open in a second and she was up and out of his arms in the next, running towards the kitchen and leaving Jack staring after her shocked. He found himself walking into the kitchen after her and caught Kim as she hung up the phone, running her hand over her face.

"Who was it?" he asked, though he had a pretty good guess of who could be calling her at such a late hour.

"I don't know." She grunted turning to face him "they hung up."

"Seriously?" he asked walking over to her fridge, it was better for him to act like his normal over friendly self, less he find himself trying to kiss her.

"Yeah, Jack what the hell are you doing?" she asked when he pulled out eggs and bacon.

"The hell does it look like? I am starving Kim!" he said as if it were the most natural thing to do at nearly three in the morning. Kim stared at him for a second before she took the food from his hands and put it back in the refrigerator.

"You are not about to eat that this late." She said closing the door, and turning to face him, gasping at how close he was.

"What am I going to eat then?" he whispered, his breath fanning over her lips and making her insides quiver. She found herself staring at his lips as she answered

"Anything but that."

"Anything?" he asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and forcing her to look into his eyes. Kim had to force herself to swallow past the lump in her throat at the heated look in Jack's normally calm brown eyes; choosing instead to nod then try to form any words.

Her breath nearly stopped as she watched him lean closer until his lips were over hers. She stayed perfectly still for a second, her heart beating so loud she thought he could hear it and when Jack started to pull away she leaned forward, seeking his retreating lips as her hands ran up his chest, to his shoulders until finally finding purchase in his hair, pulling him closer, she didn't want him to pull away.

Jack pulled her body closer to his, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her as close as possible, as he deepened the kiss, taking her tongue into his mouth and making Kim moan.

She was the first to pull away, dragging in buckets of air, her hands still clinging to his hair as Jack kissed along her jaw bone and down her neck, alternating between kissing and licking her to make her moan.

"Jack!" she gasped loudly when he bit into the skin of her neck. Said boy pulled away enough to look her in the eye before he took her lips once again, forcing her into the wall as his hands descended her body, squeezing her hips and repeating the action to her thigh as he ground into her.

He caught her moan in his mouth as he continued to kiss her and grind into her, his hand sneaking around her knee and forcing her leg to warp around his hip.

"J-Jack!" she gasped when he let her breath, though his lips simply fell to her neck, again licking and kissing her skin. He wrapped his free hand around her breast, and with his thumb and fore finger pinched her already hardened nipple. Kim tried not to spontaneously combust from the sensation of both his lips and hands on her, but as his hips ground into her a bit harder she felt something within her tighten until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Jack!" she moaned, said boy holding her against the wall as pleasure ripped through her entire being, her eyes becoming unfocused and her knees shaking.

"Shit." Jack whispered once she'd recovered. His face was buried in the crook of her neck and the dampness that was clinging to his member through the thin fabric that separated him and Kim was driving him insane; he wanted her, now!

"J-Jack." Kim stuttered, her hands running through his hair, her nails scraping his scalp making him moan against her skin.

"Damn it Kim." He grunted pulling away from her neck to capture her lips in a rough kiss. Kim's legs wrapped around his hips as she pulled him closer, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

Jacks hands found themselves tugging at the material around Kim's hips, tugging at her pants and panties hard enough to tear them out of the way and make the girl beneath him shriek in embarrassment.

"Jack!" she gasped, looking down at the remains of her pajamas falling to the floor around his feet.

"Couch or Bed?" Jack grunted in between kissing along her neck.

"W-what?" she stuttered, her mind hazed with his actions.

"Couch or bed Kim." He grunted again, pulling her away from the wall and heading out of the kitchen.

"B-bed!" she gasped when she felt him rub against her exposed sex as he walked. He chuckled, kissing her as he made his way up the stairs and towards her room. Each step he took causing him to bump and rind against her already sensitive core.

She vaguely heard the door to her room shut before she was laid out on her bed, Jack standing over her breathing heavily. She forced herself onto her elbows, catching sight of the tent that made up the front part of Jacks pants before he tore his shirt off and her eyeswere drawn upwards to his amazing abs. She barelyhad time to look down again before his pants were off and he was lying over her, keeping his weight on his elbows as he kissed her.

"Are you sure?" he asked when he pulled away and Kim smiled, her heart melting as she stared up into his eyes.

"Yes." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss as she felt him begin to enter her. They both stiffened as he reached a barrier, and before either of them could chicken out he thrust forward, burying himself completely within her and remaining still.

Kim pulled away with a gasp, her hands fisting into his back as he stayed perfectly still, pain shooting through her like shockwaves. She inhaled a deep breath before lifting her hips slightly forward, and Jack groaned into her neck, pulling out and thrusting back in, pleasure shooting through both of them.

He stayed still for another second until she kissed him, moving her hips along with his as he thrust into her again and again, the pleasure mounting with each thrust. Kim wrapped her legs around him, forcing him deeper as she neared her orgasm, and Jack increased the speed of his thrusts not wanting to get left behind.

After a few more thrusts, Kim was sent over the edge, screaming Jack's name as he shoved into her again, her constricting walls bringing him to his own orgasm and causing him to grunt Kim's name into the crook of her neck.

Jack collapsed beside her, pulling her into his chest as their breathing tried to return to normal.

They didn't say a word as they lay in each others arms, until Jack's stomach made a loud noise indicating hunger.

"Jeez Jack!" Kim said turning to look at him as his stomach growled again, this time louder.

"I told you I was hungry." He smiled, pulling her into his arms for another kiss.

"Oh God." Kim smiled as he continued kissing down her neck. "Jack!"

**A/N: HEEEEEYYYYY GUUYYYYSSS! OK so I hope you liked this addition to chapter two. I'm sorry it's late but my writers block with these two is bad! That's why I had to post the Jika scene to get back in my zone! But don't worry only Kick scenes from here on out. I'll try my hardest to update sooner because I can only imagine how aggravated you guys must be with me T~T I'm sorry! Ok sooo please review and tell me what you think k. Love you lots!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is not rated M, there are only a few sex suggestive themes so I guess it's like mid-M or whatever. Anyway I hope you can follow it and please tell me what you think.**

The last time…

..

..

The last time we met, the last time we saw each other, the last time we were together, there were too many things left unsaid.

The last time we met, I showed you how much I cared, the last time we saw each other I told you how much you meant to me, the last time we were together I told you how much I loved you.

The last time we met we did what we always did when things were getting rough, the last time we saw each other we touched and tasted each other, the last time we were together, was the last time we were…well, together.

The last time, I remember how your tongue felt as it trailed overmy skin, I remember all the things you did and all the feelings I felt before I took you in. The last time we were together I never wanted you to stop touching me and making me feel loved the way only you could, but you couldn't see how much I loved you, could you Jack?

Apparently not, because now you're gone, and I'm here, thinking about the things that used to be, stuck in the past with memories of you and me.

..

The last time we met, the last time we saw each other, the last time we were together, there were too many things left unsaid.

The last time we met, I didn't listen to a word you said, the last time we saw each other I ignored every sign you sent me and its meaning as well, the last time we were together I didn't tell you how much I loved you.

Of course the last time we met we had sex, that's how things worked with us, always wrapped in sheets panting and sweating and feeling utter bliss. Of course the last time we were together was full of sensation it was a commitment to our body's that we could never sever.

The last time, I remember the taste of your skin on my tongue, I remember all your screams and pants and cries as I took you higher and higher before letting you fall. The last time we were together I never wanted to stop touching you, feeling you, making you feel the way only I could ever make you feel, but I could never make you feel how much I loved you could I Kim?

Apparently not, because now you're gone and you've taken with you my heart and every smile and laugh and miniscule emotion that could make me feel alive.

..

I love you Jack.

..

I love you Kim.

..

..

You're standing a few feet away from me, smiling like the dork that you are about a silly comic book release. You're standing next to her, that girl that's been around you so much and she's looking at you the same way I used to stare at you, the same way I still do.

I can't help but wonder, do you love her Jack?

..

You're sitting behind me right now, talking to some guy and laughing in that completely awkward and hilarious way that only you could laugh, I didn't have to turn to know it was you making so much noise. I hear that idiot your with tell you some lame ass joke and your laugh fills my ears and my heart squeezes in my chest.

I can't help but wonder do you love him Kim?

..

..

I still love you Jack.

..

I still love you Kim.

..

..

I don't know how long it's been but suddenly here you are at my door, with your rain soaked hair, heavy breathing and dark brown eyes and its like you were never gone because my heart still swells at the sight of that damn crooked smile of yours.

And I open the door to let you in, and I know it's not just the door to my apartment I'm opening again, but the one to my heart as well.

I love you Jack.

..

I don't know how I end up at your door, but I thank who ever led me there when you pull it open and stare back at me with those chocolate eyes that stare into my soul. And suddenly I don't care that I'm soaking wet, or that my body is aching from running around the streets like an idiot.

As you open your door and step back to give me room, and your eyes find mine I can hope that maybe there's still a chance.

I love you Kim.

..

..

I've missed you Jack.

..

Your lips are still soft, still so God damn plump and compliant as I crush them with mine, and your body is still so responsive as I pull you closer, crushing you to me and relishing the way your curves mold to fit my body perfectly.

I've missed you too Kim.

..

..

Lying in a bed with you over me brings back memories of a time when I could look forward to seeing your face in the morning without feeling any pain.

Feeling you inside me brings back memories of all the good things we shared and all the kisses we shared.

Feeling you brings me pleasure that causes me so much pain.

..

Hearing you scream out Kim reminds me of everything, everything we've ever done, everything we've ever said and felt. I can't get enough of you, could never get enough of you and never will get enough of you, because with you there is no last time.

..

..

**A/N: …Will you believe me if I said I have no idea where this came from, where it was going, who was giving it directions and who met it at its stop? I've been under a dark cloud for a while you guys, and nothing I wrote came out even remotely making sense and I didn't want to post bull shit so I'm sorry for it taking so long to update.**

**However I feel I should let you guys know that this compilation of one shots can't always be filled with very descriptive lemons (sex scenes if you don't know what lemons are) because a) I don't write very descriptive lemons I write semi juicy, maybe like one or two drops sourness and b) if I write them all in one place then I might not have anything for my multi-chapter stories…whenever those may come.**

**Ok, I've blabbed on long enough thanks for reading, review please, blah blah I love you guys sooo much did you know that? Cause I do! Even if I take forever to update and you guys want to like strangle me for being such a bish! But I promise I will upload sooner!**


	6. Hands Up

**A/N: Since the last one didn't have much sex, I thought I'd give you guys a two-fer you know, and yeah while you're here, when you get to the bottom why don't you hit that review button eh? Besos!**

**Oh, and this is Leo and Olivia, but if you want then hey just call 'em Jack and Kim. Leo has just gotten sooo fucking hot lately TuT I wouldn't mind being stuck in a room with him forever. *Ehem* sorry guys, I got a little carried away there anyway read on eh.**

Chapter 5

"You're an ignorant bastard Leo." Olivia sighed as she sat on his king sized bed. She watched as he walked past her and into his bathroom, wearing nothing but those grey sweatpants that hung low on his exquisite hips. Olivia bit her cheek, damning him and his body; he was spending too much damn time in the damngym.

"Fuck you Olivia." He said as he walked back out, a towel wrapped around his neck, his hair was wet but he'd only just finished showering when she arrived.

"Maybe if you asked nicely." She smirked at him and he raised an eyebrow before he grinned stepping over to her and tangling his fingers in her long hair.

"You say you want me to ask you nicely?" he asked tightening his grip in her hair and pulling her up to stand before him where he sunk his teeth into her neck, making her groan at the sensation it caused in between her legs. "You've never liked things nice Olivia." He whispered against her neck, sucking at the mark his incisors left on her soft skin.

"Damn it." She moaned, her hands trailing over his chest and shoulders. She sunk her nails into the flesh over his bicep and he let out a small moan, nipping at her jaw and pulling her hips closer to his.

"I don't like being called a bastard." He whispered, nipping along her chin and jaw. He ran his tongue over the shell of her ear and thrust against her as he took her ear lobe into his mouth, the moan that came from her lips was enough to make his already stiff member throb.

"Shit!" she cursed; something so simple should not feel so damn delicious! She pulled her hands around to his chest and scrapped her nails over his nipples, but that only worked to make him thrust against her and Olivia suddenly became aware of the ever tightening coil in the pit of her stomach.

She turned her head, looking for his lips, but he smirked as he stepped away from her, satisfied with the redness that lined her neck.

"If you want it then apologize." He grinned. She looked into his eyes, trying to regain her breath before she took a quick step forward and took hold of his very stiff penis through his pants, squeezing him tightly. Leo moaned loudly, his hand had automatically taken hold of her arm as her hand had wrapped itself around him and he could barely contain his arousal.

"I'm sorry Leo." She smiled wickedly, running her tongue over the skin of his neck, latching onto his pulse point and sucking while simultaneously jerking her hand.

"Christ!" he moaned, he felt his knees weaken and he knew he had to take over, otherwise he'd come in his pants!

He gripped onto her shoulders roughly quickly turning her away from him and pushing her to his door, forcing her to spread her legs.

"Leo?" she questioned and he smirked, his hands ran slowly over her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples and making her groan.

"Keep your hands on the wall Kim." He whispered in her ear,the use of her characters name made Olivia shiver and even more so as his hands trailed south and quickly pulled her pants down.

Leo tugged at her shirt forcing it up her stomach slowly, making sure his hands trailed over as much skin as they could before he bunched the material around her neck, she tried to raise her arms over her head but he stopped her.

"I said keep your hands on the wall." He said in her ear, biting her lobe gently and Olivia felt her knees shake.

"God Leo!" she whispered. He smiled as he took hold of her free breasts; it was so like her to forgo a bra. She threw her head back against his shoulder as he trailed his hands over her smooth stomach until he reached her core, his fingers quickly finding her moistened center and teasing.

"Leo!" she groaned moving her hips trying to get his fingers inside, but he continued his assault, running his fingers from her core to her throbbing clitoris slowly, gingerly applying pressure when he neared her pleasure button.

He took hold of her hip with his free hand, massaging the skin there before he pulled her back and in one swift motion thrust into her wet channel. Olivia screamed in pleasure as he drew back and shoved forward harder, pressing her into the wall and she was glad he'd forced her to keep her hands up.

"L-Leo!" she moaned with each thrust he was hitting her deeper and harder than the last, she felt his fingers rubbing circles over her clitoris and pressed her head to the door, biting her lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure; he was hitting to many pressure points, she felt so close to exploding she couldn't handle it!

He shoved into her one more time before she exploded around him, her knees shaking at the force of her orgasm as he continued to pump into her, the muscles of his shaft twitching as he neared his end and she couldn't contain her moan as he came inside of her.

"Damn." They both whispered as their breaths tried to return to normal, Leo wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling most of her weight as he walked them to his bed.

"Well that was, interesting." Olivia whispered after he'd lain beside her and he chuckled, kissing her cheek softly and wrapping his arm around her.

"I don't think that's the right word for all those moans you were throwing at me." He whispered and he could feel her skin warm as she blushed.

"It was amazing." She whispered. Her eyes darted over to where they'd just been standing and she bit her lip, he'd never taken her against the wall before, and she had to admit it'd felt unbelievable to feel him like that.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." He yawned, resting his head on top of hers and Olivia tried her best not to smile, shewas pretty excited for next time.

**A/N: Yesh well, there that is and well, I think its my first time using the p word in a fic and it just felt weird! But I left it and hopefully it wasn't so bad, anyway I gotta go write IchiHime sooo review please!**


End file.
